


Between the kisses

by olivine



Series: Love & lust drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivine/pseuds/olivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Canonish Zayn & Liam. Enjoy!</p>
<p>    Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and should be treated as such.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Between the kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Canonish Zayn & Liam. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and should be treated as such.

It was late at night. The telly was spouting a mindless QVC advertisement that included bits and bobs for 29.99$, after the movie that had been on had ended a while back. A warm, heavy arm encircled Zayn’s waist and pressed him to the bed. It was becoming a habit. Room service, a late night movie with Liam, then falling asleep next to each other since they were both exhausted, until one of them woke up for a wee, or lately in Zayn’s case, a quick wank in the bathroom, before returning to his own bed.

Not that Zayn minded, opposite in fact. But sneaking out of Liam’s bed this time was turning out to be hard. Like something else he tried not to think about. His feet were tangled in the sheets, but if he’d turn slowly to his side and then… Sounded like a plan. Zayn took a deep breath and rolled expertly towards the edge of the bed. So far, so good.

‘Don’t go,’ the raspy voice mumbled unexpectedly from the darkness, and drew him back into the depths of the bed. ‘Jus’ stay, right here.’ 

Right here being his back plastered to Liam’s front. Liam’s big hand sneaking back to his waist, but this time under his shirt. Zayn’s breath hitched as his mind whirled with possibilities.

‘What are we doing, Leeyum?’ 

It had to be asked, before they went too far. There had been an occasional kiss here and there, masked to be accidental or friendly, but they hadn’t gone further. He knew that Liam knew about hearts in his eyes. Zayn had stopped caring about being blatant months ago.

‘We’re cuddling.’ The hand under his shirt was now tracing where his heart tattoo was. Drawing a heart over a heart, like Liam remembered the exact location intuitively.

‘’s that really all?’ Zayn was trying not to pant now, Liam’s hand edging far too close his waistband for this to be considered just friendly.

‘If that’s all you want it to be?’ The question was laced with the gentlest possible bite under his ear, while the hand moved on to play with the button on his jeans.

‘No. You know how I feel. Don’t do this if you don’t mean it.’ Last warning, Zayn promised himself, before turning around and facing Liam.

‘I won’t.’ Zayn looked into the big dark eyes full of promise. He licked his lips, and watched how Liam’s eyes transfixed there immediately.

‘Get on with it then.’ Zayn barely got the words out before he was rolled over and pinned under Liam.

‘Impatient.’ 

The strength of Liam’s hands contradicted the soft whisper before their lips met. The tenderness didn’t last long though, once Liam’s knee found its way between Zayn’s thighs. They chased the friction unabashedly while the kisses turned more bruising and more heated. Zayn’s dick was straining under the denim, and his fingers found Liam’s belt buckle to investigate the situation further. It slid open at the same time his tongue traced Liam’s lips, before slipping into his mouth. With fumbling hands, and heated sighs they managed to open the flies, and kick the jeans to their knees. For a moment they both stared at their straining erections clad in Marvel and DC respectively.

‘I need to teach you why Batman is the best, I see.’ Liam smirked before sliding his hand under the Zayn’s waistband.

‘You can try.’ Zayn’s voice hitched as Liam’s hand found its destination and started stroking him.  
‘Or you could be my Batman.’ It was quipped with faked nonchalance, but the hand stopped when Liam peered down at him.

‘I could be.’ He smiled eyes crinkling, before letting his fingers trace the wetness on Zayn’s dick. ‘Maybe.’’

Zayn busied himself with drawing Liam’s boxers down, to not to think about what it might mean. Liam felt heavy on his hand, reacting to his touch eagerly.

It was like Liam could feel all the questions in his head. He wrapped his hand around both of them, and kissed Zayn deeply to soothe him.

Stroking them together felt like someone had doused them with gasoline and thrown a match in to see them burn. The friction was unbearably sweet and the end was coming far too fast for Zayn, but he tried to hold on under Liam’s intense stare.

‘You can come for me, babe.’ Liam murmured between the kisses. ‘Be a good boy, and paint us with some stripes.’

The last words were Zayn’s undoing. He grabbed desperately Liam’s arms and let go, while Liam stroked them both through their orgasms. The cum splattered all over their shirts and heated skin.

Afterwards when they both starfished on the bed, Liam said: ‘So when can I start your Batman education?’ Zayn threw him with the pillow, and then they both giggled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Want more?


End file.
